Michael Goat
Michael Goat (マイケルゴート, Maikeru Gōto) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. he is a middleweight professional boxer that is ranked first in the WBA and WBC. He fought Takamura Mamoru for the WBC and WBA middleweight titles. History Part III Towards a Resolution Arc After Goat became ranked first in the WBA and WBC, Goat was scheduled to fight against WBA and WBC middleweight champion Takamura Mamoru. At the press conference press prior to his match, Goat apologised to Japan that he came to love since he planned to defeat their hero, by giving him his first loss, and taking the WBC and WBA belts home with him. At Takamura's turn, he announced that he planned to move on to challenge the super middleweight, where Goat was going to be that last man that was going to lose to him as a middleweight as Goat and Takamura stared down at each other. Prior to the match, Goat warmed up in the waiting room in order to take control of the match before Takamura adapted to him. In his corner while waiting for Takamura's entrance, Goat was shadow boxing demonstrating his world class left to the crowd. When the match started, Goat thrown out a left that grazed by Takamura's right eye as he parried with his right hand. Goat continued to rapidly fire out lefts that Takamura continued to block. When Takamura started to throw his left at the same times as Goat, but Goat was able to land his left first cleanly on him. Goat repeatedly thrown lefts as Takamura blocked, dodged, and pushed forward. When Takamura was close range, he dodged to the side but Goat landed a right uppercut to stop him from getting closer. Goat continued to barrage lefts on Takamura that stopped him from moving forward and landed a left hook cleanly on his face. Takamura tightened his guard after recieving the hits. Goat continued to attack with his left to take advantage of the pacing, while Takamura started to observe him. Goat begun to mix it up with a right that catches Takamura off guard since it had some power behind it pushing Takamura toward the ropes. After Takamura's back reached the ropes, he attacked aggressively with his left, but Goat was able to dodge them while getting into another duel with his left. Takamura's head bounced back when Goat started taking control of the middle range. Takamura countered with a left hook, but Goat was able to block it will a stiff guard. Goat realised that punch would have taken his head off if he didn't block it. Goat managed to parry Takamura's right, and land a right uppercut on him followed by a left hook that pushed Takamura back. Goat continued to throw a fast one-two, before Takamura thrown a wide left hook that Goat was able to dodge and counter with more jabs accurately. Takamura tried to hit Goat multiple times with strong full swings, but Goat managed to dodge the punches while attacking back. When Takamura tried to throw a full swing left hook, Goat landed his own left hook instead. Goat's high speed combinations shut down Takamura's advance till the end of the round with Goat winning the points. In the 2nd round, Takamura continued to throw full swings, but Goat wasn't fazed as he pressed forward while throwing his left. As Takamura lowered his center gravity as he thrown another full power left hook, Goat dodged it as Takamura was off balanced. Goat responded by taking advantage of the opening with his left, but Takamura was able to block it and land a counter on him with his right. Goat was worried that Takamura read his rhythm already and realised they were going to have another high-level battle. When Takamura thrown another big left hook, Goat planned to counter it as he put up his guard to block it. He worried that Takamura was trying to trick him, where he couldn't risk using a sway to dodge it, but he thought it didn't matter since he already seen Takamura use it many times before where he knew where it would land. After it landed, he planned to nail Takamura with a left counter, however switched his punch to a left straight that drilled him instead forcing him to take a knee. Goat managed to stand, as Takamura rushed toward him to finish him off. As Takamura started to throw another left hook, Goat expected it to be aimed at his head and set up his guard to block it. Takamura switched the punch against and hit Goat's open body instead dropping him to his knees again. After he slumped over showing no signs of getting up, the referee crossed his arms and declared Takamura the winner. As Goat exited the ring, he was clutching his stomach as he was helped leaving. Match History Appearance Goat has dark skin, short dark hair, and a goatee with trimmed moustache. He also has long, thick black eyebrows. During a press conference, Goat wore a light coloured suit with black vertical stripes over his black dress shirt and tie, along with light coloured pants with black vertical stripes. During his entrances to the ring, he wears a robe that has a goat head symbol on the back, with goat horns on the hoodie. Personality He is a well-mannered individual who, in a short visit, loves the people in Japan. Boxing Abilities Gallery Goat - Press Conference.png|Press Conference Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Tighting Guard.png|Tighting Guard Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Start of the Match.png|Start of the match Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Takamura throwing full power left hook.png|Takamura throwing full power left hook Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Takamura landing counter.png|Takamura landing counter Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Takamura landed body blow.png|Takamura landed body blow Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Goat landing left hook.png|Goat landing left hook Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Goat expecting left.png| Goat expecting left Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Goat dodging while attacking.png|Goat dodging while attacking Takamura's Swing Feint Left Straight.png|Takamura's Swing Feint Left Straight Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat Result.png|End of the match Trivia *Like Takamura's other world level opponents, his last name is also animal-themed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Middleweights Category:World Rankers Category:Unknown Boxing Record